This amended application, written in response to PAR-05-145, Established Investigator Award in Cancer Prevention and Control and the comments and criticisms of the previous review demonstrates: 1) My qualifications for this award by providing evidence of a "sustained, high level of research and mentoring productivity" and significant contributions to cancer prevention, control, and population sciences in areas of acknowledged leadership and innovation (see sections B., D. &E.);2) That this grant will provide me with an important opportunity to enhance research in areas of established expertise by working within the infrastructure we have created over the past nine (and in some instances more) years;3) My commitment to serve as a mentor to junior faculty and students in the South Carolina Statewide Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPCP);and 4) Strong institutional commitment and support for this K05 Award (section C). In this application I address specific criticisms of the previous review (Introduction);describe my career choices and provide an overview of prior work that provides the basis for both continued scientific productivity and mentoring of junior faculty, students, and other trainees (section A.);present material on my background and mentoring experience in relation to developing a viable program in cancer prevention and control (section B.);and present the plan through which I will be able to commit 50% of my time to work covered under this grant (section C). Specific scientific and educational accomplishments are presented in sections D. &E. according to the major categories defined by the NCI in the program announcement. South Carolina has both very distressing cancer disparities and some of the best resources with which to understand, pinpoint, and solve them;these resources are described in section F. In section G., I describe the individuals already identified as prot[unreadable]g[unreadable]s and trainees. The Research Plan (section H.) links the research ideas through individuals to areas of inquiry. In section I., I describe mentoring in relation to research. By organizing the application in this way the reader can understand the thread of what I propose - beginning with the philosophical and intellectual underpinnings of the work;the plan I would implement under the Established Investigator Award in Cancer Prevention &Control;to my methods of engaging others in research and training. RELEVANCE: We have built the Cancer Prevention and Control Program around addressing racial disparities in cancer rates in South Carolina that are among the largest of any set of chronic diseases in the world. In so doing we have developed a program of research and broad-based mentoring that is a model nationally. This Award would allow me to take this to the next level - both scientifically and in terms of educational opportunities for our junior faculty, students, and other trainees.